Big Brother
by Nearlyheadlessnick23
Summary: Ryans questions his place in the Cohen family.


Big Brother

A/N: Just a fanfic about Ryan's doubts of his position in the Cohen family.

Disclaimer: You all know the drill.

"Seth, did Ryan let you know when his flight landed"  
Seth looked at his parents wondering if the saying 'don't shoot the messenger' would mean anything to them at this stage.  
"Yeah, yeah I spoke to him last night"  
Kirsten looked at Seth and knew something was wrong. He wouldn't look at them while he spoke but rather looked at the water bottle in his hands.

"He…um…he's not coming home this holiday"  
"WHAT! Why not"  
"He mentioned something about a lot of work or a lot studying he had to do"  
"Seth what are you not telling us"  
"Nothing, what I just said to you is what he said to me. Look I have to go, I'm late for the movies with Summer."

Kirsten and Sandy looked at each other as Seth left to go and meet Summer.  
"Have you spoken to him lately"  
"I phoned him yesterday, but he made some excuse about being on his way to class so he couldn't talk"  
"Same here, except I phoned him the day before"  
Kirsten took a sip of her juice before looking back at Sandy.

"You don't think he may be avoiding us, do you"  
Sandy leaned back against the kitchen counter and considered the option.  
"Have you had a decent conversation with him since Elizabeth's birth"  
"Now that I think about it…no." Sandy poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Now I really feel bad"  
"Honey there is nothing we can do if he doesn't want to talk. You know Ryan as well as I do. He keeps his thoughts to himself"  
"What message do you think we are sending him if we don't even bother to get him talking to us. He knows just as well as we do that he hasn't had a decent conversation with anyone of us, for the last 2 months."

"Well sweetheart what do you want to do"  
"I'm going to call him. We are his family and he can't just avoid us"  
Sandy smiled as he noticed the determined look on Kirsten's face. He was about to comment on it when he heard a small cry over the baby monitor.  
"I'll go and check on her"  
"Thanks, I'll call Ryan."

Sandy smiled and actually felt sorry for Ryan. He knew that when Kirsten had something on her mind she didn't stop until it was fixed. As Sandy left the kitchen, Kirsten grabbed for the nearest phone and dialled Ryan's number.  
"Hey. You've reached Ryan, I'm unavailable but please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible"  
Kirsten frowned. She had hoped his phone would be on. As soon as she heard the beep she let him have it.  
"RYAN ATWOOD. You have some major explaining to do young man. We expected you to come home this holiday. You better have a damn good reason why you are not here now. Call me as soon as you get this message."

Kirsten was still staring at the phone when Sandy came back.  
"That was a short phone call. What did he have to say for himself"  
"His phone is off. I left a message, but I am definitely trying again if he hasn't phoned back in an hours time"

Kirsten tried four more times during the day but kept on getting his voicemail. "You know he could actually be in classes"  
"Yeah but the term is over"  
Kirsten gave a small smile as she took Elizabeth from Sandy's arms. She started tickling the little one with her small finger. It made her smile which always made Kirsten smile.

Kirsten took a seat in the kitchen while holding the little one. Sandy had gone to the bedroom to find Elizabeth's favourite toy. Kirsten noticed that the little one was just about to fall asleep again when the phone rang. This naturally made Elizabeth wake-up and start to cry.

"Hello"  
"Hi Kirsten, it's Ryan"  
"Hey Sweetie, can you hold on for a sec, Elizabeth just started crying"  
"You know what, it's ok, we can talk another time"  
Before Kirsten could say anything else she heard the dial tone on the phone.

"Who was that"  
Sandy walked towards Kirsten and took Elizabeth in his arms after he gave her, her favourite toy.  
"That was Ryan. He didn't even say goodbye. I mentioned about just needing a sec to calm Elizabeth, but he then immediately said we can talk another time and then he ended the call."

Kirsten grabbed the phone again and dialled Ryan's number. It kept ringing and ringing and then finally went over to voicemail.  
"Ryan, please call me back we really need to talk"  
Kirsten ended the call and put the phone down on the counter. She walked towards Sandy and took Elizabeth back in her arms.

"I'll just go and feed this little one and put her down for her nap"  
As Kirsten reached their bedroom she could hear Seth and Summer at the front door.  
"Hey dad, where's mom"  
"Hey. Hallo Summer. Mom's in the bedroom feeding Elizabeth"  
"Hey Mr C"  
Sandy grabbed a seat at the dinning room table. Seth grabbed some water for him and Summer as they both join Sandy at the table.  
"Dad, what's wrong? You seem upset"  
Sandy looked at the two before answering.

"Your mom and I are a little worried about Ryan"  
"Why, has something happened"  
"No, no…well not that we think of. It's just that we've realised how distant Ryan's become since Elizabeth's birth. We've been calling him all day but his voicemail picks up every time. He finally called back only to practically put the phone down on your mom."

Seth shifted nervously in his seat and just looked down at his hands. Sandy gave a small smile. He couldn't help but think how Seth would be terrible at poker. Sandy heard Kirsten close the bedroom door and figured she was on her way back to the kitchen. He thought it best to wait for her. Seth cracked a lot easier when both parents were present.

"Sweetheart, so glad you can join us. Seth was just about to tell us what is wrong with Ryan"  
Seth looked at his father with a pleading look, begging him not to make him do it. Kirsten took a seat next to Sandy and just stared at Seth until he finally said something.  
"Look, Ryan begged me not to say anything. We both guessed that you would figure things out."

"Seth, how about you save us some time and tell us what is going on"  
"OK, but I need you to understand that I have tried talking some sense into him so had Summer and Taylor but he just won't listen"  
Kirsten looked from Seth to Summer.  
"You both knew something has been bothering him"  
Summer slowly nodded as she kept her eyes on the table.

"So what is going on"  
"Well, Ryan has some how gotten it into his head that he is intruding in this family"  
Seth looked at his parents and could see that they were not going to interrupt until he told them everything.  
"Ryan feels that now that you have Elizabeth that you wouldn't want him in the family anymore. He didn't say it in that many words but that's basically what he thinks. We've tried to convince him that it was not true. That he is as much a part of this family then I am."

Kirsten slowly looked from Seth to Sandy while shaking her head and mumbling.  
"I don't believe it. How could he think such a thing"  
"Look mom, dad. I know things have been going crazy here with Elizabeth and I haven't been helping much but Ryan has been making a lot of changes in his life and you haven't noticed"  
"What are you talking about"  
"Have you not noticed that the allowance you give him every month has gone untouched for the last few months"  
As soon as Seth mentioned it Sandy remembered seeing the full bank account statement the last time he went to pay some money into Ryan's account.  
"Ryan hasn't been spending all his time with classes and studying. The reason why you probably couldn't reach him today was because he was pulling a double shift at his job"  
"He got a job, but why."

"So far I know he is trying to make his own money to start paying for things like his housing and his studies"  
"No matter what job he does he won't make enough to cover all that"  
Seth wanted to continue but Summer placed a hand on his arm and so she continued.  
"Ryan has been finding out information about scholarships and student loans. He is really determent to do things on his own, but I don't think this is all about Elizabeth. I was there when Seth told Ryan and I could see the happiness on his face at the idea of being a big brother."

"What are you talking about Summer"  
"Ryan's been upset about Frank's return for a long time now. He was so upset about all the trouble his father caused in your lives that he figured it might just be better if he disconnected himself from all of us altogether"  
Kirsten and Sandy looked at each other before jumping up from their seats.  
"I'll grab the extension in my office."

Kirsten grabbed for the phone in the kitchen and quickly dialled Ryan's number. She could hear Sandy's breathing on the other extension as they waited for Ryan to pick up.  
"Hello"  
"Hey Ryan. It's Kirsten and Sandy is on as well"  
"Hey buddy. We need to have a serious talk with you"  
"Um…I can't talk right now."

Kirsten took a deep breath before saying what she felt needed to be said.  
"Your studies and job can wait, first we need to talk"  
"You…um…you know about my job"  
"Yeah and about everything else. How you can even think we don't want you as a part of our family anymore surprises us. When we found out that we were going to have Elizabeth, Sandy and I was over the moon. We knew we could do it because we still both love each other, but most of all because she as the two best big brothers a girl could have."

"It's not just about Elizabeth and then again it is"  
"Ryan, what you father did. It was not your fault. It's the type of man he is, not you. The day we found out you were excepted to Berkeley, that was the proudest day for me and Kirsten. We had been there to watch you grow into the loyal, kind and caring man you are today and we wouldn't have it any other way."

Kirsten and Sandy stopped talking for a while hoping that Ryan would finally open up to them and they were in luck. "I am just so afraid that something else from my history would hurt the family again and I can't handle the idea of something happening to any one of you, especially with little Elizabeth in the picture now."

"Ryan, what ever happens in the future we will handle it as a family. Ok"  
"OK"  
"Good, now will you please come home, poor little Elizabeth as hardly gotten to spend anytime with her big brother Ryan"  
There was silence on the other end, but finally Ryan answered.

"Alright. You know this means I will most likely get fired from my job, because I won't be covering my shifts as promised"  
"Good, I was just about to say that you better quit your job and don't even think of taking on a student loan"  
Ryan gave a little laugh.  
"OK, I'll start packing my bag and be home on the first flight over"  
"OK sweetie. Let us know when your flight lands so we can pick you up at the airport."

All three said there goodbyes. Sandy walked back into the kitchen and gave Kirsten a big hug. As soon as he loosened his hold on her he turned to face Seth and Summer who had been listening the whole time to Kirsten's part of the conversation while hearing parts of Sandy's as he spoke from the study.

"You better promise that next time there is a family problem that you come to us as soon as possible ok"  
Seth nodded so Sandy looked at Summer.  
"That goes for you too Summer, you are as much a part of this family as the rest of us"  
Summer gave Sandy a big smile as she nodded at his request. Sandy and Kirsten took their seats across from Seth and Summer and started talking of fun outings that they all could go on as a family.

Please let me know what you guys think. 


End file.
